Aegis of Cronus
by Die Schreiber
Summary: There was no prophecy. Instead, Voldemort focused his efforts on kidnapping children, but retreated to the mainland after a failed attempt. Harry Potter, now in his fifth year, will come to face a danger he wasn't expecting. His family, his friends, and all of magical Britain are in danger; no one knows just how much. Voldemort has returned.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters and references belonging to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I have only borrowed them for the mutual pleasure of fans and myself. I am making no money off this project.

**WARNINGS**: M due to character death, violence, and future events of violence and foul language. This is a Lily!Lives, LilyxSeverus(though there will be little focus on this) Slytherin!Harry story

* * *

**Prologue**

**31st October 1984**

"Get it Neville!" A small boy yelled, his vibrant green eyes following the toy that flew above the children. "Get it or we don't get candy!"

At the mention of candy, the other boy jumped into the air, attempting to get his small hands around the flying plush bat. The toy jerked sideways as the boy swiped it, but flapped its wings harder and flew higher towards the ceiling.

"Harry, Neville, not so loud," A red haired woman said, carrying a small girl on her hip as she walked into the room.

"But Uncle Sirius said we could have candy if we caught the bat!" Harry replied. She could almost hear the whine in the boy's voice as he launched himself off a couch, nearly landing face first onto a wooden table.

The woman pulled a wand from her pocket, throwing a cushioning charm at the table right as her son tumbled into it.

"Harry James Potter," She said sternly, setting the two year old on her feet and walked to her son.

Both Neville and Harry stopped, Harry looked above his glasses as his mother approached.

"What have I told you about running around the house?" She said, kneeling in front of the boy and putting her hands on his shoulders. "And it's not even our house." She admonished.

She turned to the other boy in the room, and he sheepishly smiled at her. "Neville, you know better too."

"Mum..." Harry blushed, looking over to his friend. "You're not supposed to tell him off..."

"Neville! Harry!" A trio of red haired boys ran into the room. The youngest, Ron Weasley, shoved two liquorice wands into the other boy's hands quickly. "There!" He said breathlessly, turning to the two identical boys. "Now you can't have them cuz they do."

Lily stood and smiled at the growing group of children and walked to her daughter. "Let's go find Ginny," She said to the little girl, who grinned up at her mother and grabbed her hand. "Ya!"

Harry waited while his mother and sister left, biting his lip.

"Well," One of the twins said. He was wearing an orange shirt, while the other boy wore black. "Wanna go scare the girls?" They said together.

Ron looked hesitant, as did Neville. "Mum would be angry," The younger red head said.

"It's Halloween." Harry grinned. "We have to."

Fred, George and Harry ran off, nearly knocking Percy over as they shot through the kitchen and into the garden.

Neville followed slowly, and Ron put his head down, hoping his mother wouldn't ask what they were doing.

Harry and the twins hid behind a bush as the other two boys led the two girls into the well-lit garden.

Ginny patted a jack-o-lantern with gusto. The face, in turn, grimaced and inched sideways away from her tiny (but powerful) little hand.

"I saw kitties over there," Ron told the two red haired girls and pointed to the darker side of the garden.

Danielle, the more timid of the two, shook her head. "Scary..." she whispered in her limited vocabulary.

Ginny shook her head and grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled her over. "Kitty?" She called, looking for the cute animal. "Kitty?"

Harry snickered, his hand covering his mouth, as he waited.

"Ready?" Fred (the one wearing the black shirt) said, and the little raven-haired boy nodded.

"BOO!" All three boys yelled, jumping from behind the bush and chasing the two little girls.

Danielle started crying, falling onto her bottom and wailed loudly. The other girl, scared at first, saw her friend crying and looked at her brothers. She kicked George in the shin as hard as she could.

At the sound of Danielle crying, most of the adults ran outside.

Harry watched as both his parents hurried over to his sister and his father picked her up.

He turned and started sneaking away, only for someone to lift him quickly into the air.

"Now, now." Remus said, eyebrow raised as he settled the four year old on his hip. "What do we have here?"

Harry looked down, pushing his glasses up on his nose, as he buried his head into Remus' shoulder. He knew he was in trouble.

A loud explosion blew up a tree in the back of the garden.

At first, the children looked around, confused and surprised.

The adults, however, acted immediately.

Charlie grabbed the twin's hands, yanking them into the house, while Lily, Remus, Alice and Molly collected the rest of the children and rushed inside.

The sounds of dueling wizards erupted into a full battle.

"Take them into the basement," Alice said, handing Neville off to the eldest Weasley boy before pulling her wand out. She stayed at the top of the stairway as the rest made their way down into the cellar.

Remus sat Harry onto the ground. "I'm going back out," He said, fear coating his words as he climbed the stair, wand already in his hand.

"Molly, I can't leave them up there," Lily said. Before she made her way to the first step, the other witch grabbed her arm. "You can't, Lily." She said softly, her eyes darting to the younger witch's stomach and back.

"We can't just leave them to fight alone." Lily whispered back. "Especially with all our children down here..."

Molly's eyes fell onto the little ones.

Bill sat beside his little sister, patting her back as the little girl wiped her eyes. She was terrified, but didn't want to show it.

Percy was whispering with the twins and Charlie.

Danielle clung to Neville's arm as Ron looked pale. He held Charlie's hand in a death grip.

Lily's eyes fell on her eldest son.

Harry's green eyes locked with his mother's. There was fear there, fear and obvious confusion.

"We have to protect them, Molly, at least until the Auror's get here. And if..." she choked on her words, a tear slipping down her cheek. "If that means that something bad happens, then we have to take that chance.

Can you imagine what those people would do to them?" Lily asked, motioning to the young children in the corner of the small room.

Molly sighed, nodding her head. "Bill, Charlie," She said, calling her eldest boys over.

The pair hurried to their mother.

"Now you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important, but I need you to use your wands. Protect your sister and brothers. You need to protect all the little ones until we come back. Can you do that?"

Molly's heart broke as both the boys nodded their heads. They were too young for this, too young to take on such responsibility, but there wasn't any other option.

"Use any spells you can. Anything that you need to."

Both boys nodded again, and watched as the two adults left the room as well.

"Mum's gonna be ok," Bill whispered to his brother. "They'll all be ok... once the Auror's come..."

The house shook, and the angry voices and sounds of spells hitting walls grew closer.

"Protect the door!" James yelled, his voice echoing down the stairs.

Harry's heart beat rapidly.

Charlie and Bill backed up, stepping closer to the group of children.

The young green-eyed boy bolted towards the stairway, past the two protesting boys with wands.

He ran up the stairs and reached for the door handle, flinging the door open.

Harry looked past Alice's legs and spotted his parents dueling.

"Harry!" Neville's mother gasped, turning her head. "Get back downstairs, now!" She ordered.

There wasn't anger in her voice, only terror.

A bright green flash of light caused the boy to close his eyes.

There was a thump on the ground. The four year old opened his eyes and saw Alice lying on the ground, staring back at him.

"Hey," Harry said softly, shaking her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Harry," Charlie hissed, grabbing the younger boy's wrist.

He stopped and stared up into a woman's eyes.

She had messy black hair, and as she stepped over Alice's dead body, looked quite pleased with herself.

"Now here they are," She said in a singsong voice.

Chills went down both Harry and Charlie's spines.

The elder boy yanked the brunette down the stair, stumbling himself as they narrowly missed a hex.

"BILL!" Charlie screamed as he threw Harry sideways and aimed his wand a spell at the witch. He ducked, rolling onto the ground.

Bill aimed a stinging hex at the witch, who (surprised by the second boy with a wand) hadn't protected herself.

She turned sharply to the oldest child. "That's not nice," She said, her lips tight in a rigid smile. "I think I might have to punish you." Flicking her wand, Bill flew into the wall.

She looked around the room, as if measuring and sizing the children up.

Charlie gulped, but held his wand ready.

"I suppose I'll have to take you all." She pulled a long necklace chain from around her neck.

"We aren't going anywhere," Charlie said. He backed up a little.

"Oh, but you are." The woman replied. "The Dark Lord wants you."

As if he had been doused with ice water, Charlie's eyes widened. "No..."

"Now come here, or I'll torture the lot of you."

Bill groaned, pulling himself up and holding his hand on the back of his head. "Don't listen to her..."

She flicked her wand again, and Bill screamed, falling to the ground and convulsing in pain.

Harry launched himself from where he sat and wrapped his arms around her waist, biting her arm as hard as he could.

The taste of metal hit his tongue, the same taste he often got when he put one of his father's coins in his mouth.

The woman yelped, then yanked at her arm. "Let go you filthy little..." She didn't finish the sentence, though. Instead she threw the boy down and cast a curse at the child.

Harry screamed; intense pain washing over him, but it only lasted a moment. When he opened his eyes and looked over, she lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Down here," a man yelled as he ran to the children. "I have the last one..."

Harry looked up. Remus and Frank were behind the Auror's, both bloodied and disheveled looking.

The sounds of his sister and Ginny crying faded. He heard Charlie say something, but the words didn't register.

Darkness crept over the four year old as he slowly closed his eyes.

Before he fell completely into the warm embrace of nothingness, he heard someone whispering to him.

_"You need to protect them, Harry. You need to stop him..."_

* * *

Lily wasn't able to attend her own husband's funeral.

She lay abed in St. Mungos, unable to leave the room

She hadn't lost the baby, and for that she was thankful; but James would never know.

Sirius brought Harry and Dany in to see her a week into her stay.

Harry had seemed quiet, but her little girl was loud as usual. They stayed the entire day, but Sirius had to take them home.

Weeks flew by, and slowly Lily progressed, healthy enough to be released.

It wasn't long before she could do things in her own house, including taking care of her other two children.

She had attacks, though.

The first one had been terrifying.

She had just sat the children down for dinner.

"Harry, don't hide your vegetables," Lily said with a small smile. She handed Dany a small spoon and watched the little girl try to eat by herself.

It had started as a tingling in her fingers and toes. After the children took a short bath, and begged for several bedtime stories, she made her way to the couch in the family room.

Pain shot through her arms and legs. She didn't register collapsing on the couch, nor the screams she made.

A small hand gave her shoulder a shake. The pain intensified and she let a yelp out.

There was shuffling, and she felt warmth against her face from a fire. She heard a panicked voice, then a few hurried steps.

"Lily," a familiar voice said. A cold hand pressed against her forehead. She didn't respond, but cried softly.

Harry watched his mother.

Remus hadn't answered the floo. Harry tried Sirius, but he wasn't home either. He remembered that his mum had told him, in case of emergency, to floo her friend.

He had only met Mr. Snape a few times, and every time the man seemed angry at something.

The man had snapped at Harry when he saw the four year old's head poking through the fire, (how the child understood the concept of a floo call yet was beyond him) but once the boy had said his mum had fallen and was crying, he rushed through the floo.

Lily's body jerked. The man mumbled something and waved his wand over her.

She quieted.

"Go to your room." The man said sharply.

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it. He stood and slowly made his way out of the room.

* * *

A mediwitch from St. Mungos stayed in the Potter home the next day.

Severus watched with trepidation as Lily slept on her bed. Her breaths were shallow and pained, but still there.

Danielle's small feet padded against the floor as the little girl walked into her mother's room.

Severus looked at the little girl a moment, unsure what to do.

"Dany," Harry said softly, then walked past the seated man. He grabbed his sister's hand. "Mum needs sleep."

"Hungry." The two year old looked up at her brother.

"Come on," Harry pulled her hand and started towards the door.

"Wait," Severus said, finally finding his voice. He stood, hesitated a moment, then leaned over and picked the three year old up. "I'll make breakfast." He stated.

Harry watched the man walk from the room, who didn't wait for the boy.

Snape slowly became a part of their household, especially after Lily began having so many attacks.

The healers couldn't explain it, only that the lasting effect of the curse must have shorted her magic somehow.

They had to temporarily bind her magic, leaving her without protection.

Sirius and Remus offered to stay occasionally. There were awkward silences whenever Snape was in the room, but they came to a small understanding; when Lily was in the room there were even civil conversations.

Seven months after Evan was born, Lily and Severus married.

* * *

**AN**:

So this is my newest endeavor into the fanfiction community.

First off, I'd like to mention that this story is obviously AU, and is going to be just as violent (if not more so) than the original books.

Also, I'm a stickler for setting stories up properly (after my own previous works have failed so spectacularly) I prefer a well-written story to a quick intro... I am trying to maintain an interesting story though and not make it boring... bear with me please.

I am going to try writing one shots for this story, so if anyone has a one-shot idea, let me know!

As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you for reading!

Date Posted: 25 August 2014


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of this; I'm just borrowing everything for fun only. No money.

**WARNING**: Violence, drama, maybe some angst... probably foul language... definite OOCness

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

Whispers. The voice sounded like it was underwater. He couldn't make out the words, only the sense of urgency behind them.

Save them.

Save them.

_Save them._

A heavy weight jolted Harry from his sleep.

He opened his eyes, groaning at the sudden pressure on his lungs. "Evan..."

"Wake up!" His sister yelled excitedly from the hallway. "Come on Harry..." She walked past his door.

Evan grabbed his hand, leveraging himself on his bed and pulling as hard as he could.

Harry, not registering quick enough what was going on, suddenly found himself on the floor.

"Harry! Hurry up! Mum and dad are already eating breakfast!" He said.

"All right, all right." He sighed, letting his little brother pull him onto his feet.

Evan ran from the room, calling for their mum.

Harry laughed softly, running a hand through his messy hair. This was Evan's first year at Hogwarts, so Harry understood his excitement.

Harry thought back to his dream. It was the same one he had been having off and on since he was little.

With a sigh, he grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he made his way, barefoot and towel still around his neck, to the kitchen where his family sat.

Well, his family and Snape.

"Good morning love," his mum said as she walked over, his little sister Vivian on her hip, and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday."

A chorus of happy birthday's came from the table.

He thanked them, accepting the pitcher of juice and sat it in the center of the table.

As Vivian gave him a large hug, he noticed Evan grinning wildly.

Suspecting something, though not sure what, Harry cautiously made his way to his seat at the table.

"Harry," Severus said, his tone low but not bracing. "Perhaps you should put the towel back on the rack. In the bathroom."

The raven-haired boy looked up, green eyes staring at the man. He didn't really want to obey, but sensing his mother hovering over the stove and listening, he walked back towards the stairs to the upper level.

He couldn't help but feel angry. It was his birthday, after all. Snape should let him do as he pleased. If he wanted to wear a bloody dress to breakfast he should be able to.

The boy laughed, dropping the towel onto his floor- something that unnerved his stepfather immensely- and grabbed his socks and shoes.

He made his way back down and sat in his seat between Dany and Vivian.

Severus eyed him, watching with a frown as Harry put his socks and shoes on at the table.

Harry picked his napkin up.

**BANG**!

Harry jumped as confetti showered down on him.

Vivian giggled behind her hands as Evan and Dany laughed.

His stepfather let a small smile flash across his face, though it was fleeting.

"I had to let him," Lily said with mirth, scooping scrambled eggs, meats and potatoes onto a plate and setting it in front of him.

"I don't think he will appreciate when he wakes up in his dorm covered in this." Harry said glaring at his brother, though his eyes were smiling.

"Hey, who says I'm going to be in Slytherin?" Evan said, pointing his knife at his brother.

Lily took the utensil from him and handed him a plate. "And what's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked, moving to give her husband breakfast.

"Nothing really... but Dany is in Ravenclaw... and Vivian's gonna be a 'puff, if she even gets in."

"So?" Vivian declared, eyeing him sharply as she yelled at her brother. "At least I don't get in trouble... and who says I'm not getting in?" She looked up at her brother, dark green eyes meeting his.

"She's right," Harry admitted, though he hoped his sister would be in his house as well. She had yet to show a sign of magic, but that wasn't anything to go by. Neville hadn't done any magic until a week before the letters were sent out.

"I think the only house that could take him would be Gryffindor, what with his knack for stealing people's things..."

"Harry," the red haired witch said warningly as she took her seat at the table finally. "And Evan, I don't think there's anything wrong with any houses."

"But I'd die if I was with Harry..." The boy whined.

"Evan..." Severus finally spoke. He set his fork down and looked at the young boy. "Be careful what you intend to finish your sentence with."

"I'm serious though." The boy grinned. "You're gonna find my mangled body and Harry's scarf'll be around my neck."

Dany snorted, quickly hiding behind her glass of juice.

"He could be the first Gryffindor Snape." Danielle said, tucking her chin length auburn hair behind her ear. "Besides, he isn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw..." She stuck her tongue out at her little brother.

Harry laughed. They looked like the exact same people, minus the gender and age issue. Evan shared his sister's brownish red hair and hazel eyes, and they both shared their mother's sharp facial structure and high cheekbones.

Vivian, on the other hand, was obviously a Snape. She had black hair, straight and long, and dark green eyes. Like her father she had a longer nose, but somehow it fit her face.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast," Lily said. She patted Harry's shoulder. "We have a big day ahead of us, and shopping for three students is going to take forever."

Flooing to Diagon Alley was uneventful, save for Evan tumbling from the fireplace and into a poor witch wearing white. She was so flustered she stormed away from them.

The group made their way towards the bustling shops.

"I'm heading to the bookshop," Harry said, and without waiting, left the rest of his family behind.

He hurried into the shop, pulling his list out and getting the required titles.

Here and there he grabbed an extra book or so, glanced them over, and put the majority back on the shelves.

"It's a pity you didn't keep the last one," Draco said, motioning to the "Advanced Defense" book.

Harry scowled at his year mate, and dorm mate. "Well, glad to see you know what a bookstore looks like."

Draco smirked. "Where's Professor Snape?" The blond asked. He pulled a book off the shelf he stood by. He flipped through the pages, but his eyes remained on Harry.

"Somewhere on the street... probably buying Evan a wand... or broom. Not sure which, though I assume if Severus is such a stickler for rules he'll probably scoff and tell Evan next year."

"I assume you've heard that there are extra guards posted at Hogwarts this year."

Harry paused, looking into Draco's blue eyes. There was no hint of lying, though.

"What do you mean, more guards?"

"Security measures. Someone broke a few people out of Azkaban."

Harry's heart began racing. "Who?" He whispered sharply.

"Don't know," Draco said carefully, probably out of fear of his being overheard.

"Why wasn't it in the Daily Prophet?"

"Because the breakout happened after the post was sent this morning."

"And you know about the guards because-"

"-father may have mentioned it while speaking with a few people in the ministry before we came here."

Harry nodded, realizing how lucky he was for Draco.

They had met their first year, and while much animosity still remained between the two boys, they worked together well now; often in each other's interests.

"Is your father here?" Harry ventured, wondering if the Malfoy patriarch might have a moment.

"No, he's busy went to Gringotts. Something about 'important work related matters'..." The blond said, shoving the book back into its spot. "My mother brought me. She's talking to Vince's mother at the moment."

Harry ventured a look in the direction of the young Malfoy's sight. Harry noticed Vivian, hand in hand with Dany, walking in front of the window and towards the door.

"I'll... see you later." Draco said. He collected the four books he'd set down and made his way inconspicuously to the front of the store.

Harry's sisters entered the shop and found him immediately.

"What classes do you think I'll be taking?" Vivian asked, leafing through Harry's Ancient Runes book.

"For the first two years the usual." Harry replied vaguely, taking the book back from his younger sister. He replaced it with his quidditch magazine.

She grinned, opening and looking for her favorite team.

Lily and Snape walked into the store a moment later, followed by Evan, who looked pleased with the box in his hand.

"I see you found your wand? Troll hair or..."

"No..." Evan said shoving his brother as Lily took the wand from him. "Dragon heartstring." He said proudly, then spotted the magazine in his sister's hand.

"Oooh, is that the new one?" He asked, then leaned beside her to look through the pictures.

Snape eyed the magazine with something akin to disgust, but didn't say anything. Secretly Harry was glad his little sister was interested in the sport, just like him. Dany never showed much interest.

"Dad, can I get this one?" Dany said, holding up an advanced potions ingredients catalogue.

The dark haired wizard took it a moment, skimming the front and back, before handing it back to her. "Of course."

Harry watched them a moment before he collected his books.

"Did you get all your books?" His mother said, drawing his attention away.

"Yes." He said simply, collecting the magazine from his sister and brother, much to their displeasure.

They spent several more minutes getting both Dany and Evan their books, then headed towards the front of the shop to make their purchases.

While the line wasn't short by any means, they didn't wait long.

"All right, books on the counter." The red haired witch said, collecting the few items from Vivian before Dany put a large amount of books on the counter.

Harry went to the second lady to make his purchases.

"Taking your OWLS?" The elderly lady asked, a smile on her face.

Harry smiled back. "Yes, and hoping to pass."

She laughed, taking his money and giving him his change. "I doubt a boy like you would have any problems."

"Thank you," He said, accepting his books and magazine back.

He made his way back to the group, tucking the extra change into his pocket.

"Can I have an owl?" Evan asked as they crossed the street amidst the large crowd.

Harry watched as Vivian slid her hand into her mother's and father's, and each parent gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Evan, you know you can't take care of an animal to save your life." She said.

"Remember Archimedes?" Vivian supplied, mentioning the poor lizard.

"Or River." Poor fish.

"Or Halloween." Harry chimed in. " The poor cat..."

"Harry," His mother said warningly, and the fifteen year old just shrugged with a grin still on his face.

"Perhaps if you can show us you are doing well with your school work this year, you may have one next year." Snape supplied, his free hand finding Evan's shoulder.

"Please?" The eleven year old said petulantly. "I promise I'll take care of it."

"Not right now," Snape said firmly.

"Can I have ice cream?" Dany asked, looking down from her novel for the first time.

"Me too." Vivian smiled.

"All right," Lily said, pulling a few galleons out. "Evan?"

The youngest stood, arms crossed, giving her the silent treatment.

She sighed, motioning the girls ahead of her. Snape put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

She spared him a small smile, and intent not to let Evan ruin it for everyone, turned to her oldest.

"Harry?"

"No thanks." He replied, finding a pair of red haired wizards a few shops down.

"I'll be right back." He said to Evan and Snape, then made his way over to Fred and George.

"Fancy meeting you here..." They said in unison.

"Hey," Harry smiled. "Supplies?" He asked, nodding towards the wrapped box.

"Sure..."

"If by 'supplies' you mean 'ingredients.'"

"George supposes we can start testing our products this year."

"What my dear brother means is selling our products."

"Same difference," Fred said.

Harry chuckled. "Any idea where Ron is?" He asked.

"Probably with Neville." Fred replied.

"Or Seamus." George added.

"Or any number of the fifth year Gryffindor's..."

"Ah, well do you know if he's going to be coming over today? I sent an owl a week ago, but haven't heard back. I don't know if Evan is hiding my mail again or what." He said, noting a shared look between the two. "On that note, are you two coming over?"

"Of course." They agreed.

"We'll floo over early."

"Early? The party is starting at 4 as it is."

"Shhh," Fred said, his eyes looking past Harry's shoulder.

The green eyed boy turned, meeting Snape's eyes.

"Good morning, Professor." The pair chorused.

"Lovely weather,"

"And lovely shopping."

"Though we ought to go now."

"Bye Harry," They said, then hurried off.

"I assume you were headed back?" His stepfather asked.

"Actually I was going to go find Ron."

"We have more shopping to do." Dark eyes narrowed, warningly. Although he wanted to scold Harry, there was a time and place to outright reprimand the child. "Come." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him back to the rest of the family.

Harry itched to shrug the man off his shoulder, but he'd pushed it far enough for now.

"There you are." Lily said, handing Harry a cone. He smiled at her, accepting it.

"Here," She handed her husband one as well. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Fred and George," Harry said, licking the ice cream. "They said they would be coming tonight."

"That's good," His mum said. "It's too bad Ron and Ginny won't be able to make it, but I'm sure with those two you will be more than occupied," She laughed.

Harry started, staring at his cone a moment.

"Now eat up. We still have robes to fit, cauldrons and ingredients to buy, as well as a few party favors." She said, though more for herself than for anyone else.

"I will accompany these three to get their robes if you would like to buy the party supplies." Snape said to his wife, handing Dany a napkin.

She accepted it and wiped her hand where a large drop had fallen.

"That would be wonderful," Lily smiled at him. "Vivian, why don't we walk down the street?"

The youngest didn't reply, save for holding her mother's hand, and walking along the sidewalk.

Ice cream finished, Snape led them towards Madam Malkins.

Evan remained quiet, arms crossed, and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Danielle, you go first." Snape said, then pulled Evan to the side.

No sooner than Harry pulled his magazine out was his brother back by his side. He looked angry still, but less so after talking with Snape.

"Harry," his stepfather calling. Said boy inwardly sighed, handing his brother the magazine, then walked over the tall man.

Though he was fifteen, he was often dwarfed by many boys his age (something about a vitamin deficiency.) As he stood in front of the other man, he was acutely aware of the height difference, looking up into his stepfather's face.

"I'll be purchasing your robes." He said quietly.

Harry eyed him, a few choice retorts playing on his lips, but instead settled for ignorance. "I can buy my own things. It's fine."

"It is not fine, Harry." The man said. "It's an adults responsibility to support a child." He said the last word with more than a little emphasis. "Your mother and I are more than capable of supplying you with everything you need."

"Protecting your pride, you mean." The younger wizard stated. "I don't need anything from you."

"Dad, can I have a few hair ties?" Dany said, running up to the pair and leaning on Harry's shoulder.

The older boy deflated.

"That's fine," Snape said.

She smiled and ran back to the seamstress.

There was a pregnant silence.

"While I appreciate your independence," his tone said otherwise, "I will not take that sort of attitude from you. Whether today is your birthday or not, you are still responsible for yourself and your attitude. I will not have you treating your family like they are not worth you." The last part he said dangerously.

"I can take care of myself, sir." Harry said, and with that, turned and walked away.

Snape stood still, clenching his fists, but as Evan's eyes found him, he masked his anger and walked back over.

Dany ran to them, arms full of packages, a new purple tie holding the hair back from her face.

Snape took the new items from her and put them in a satchel, which obviously had an extendable charm on it.

Harry sat in a chair, quietly fuming, and took his magazine back from Evan when the boy was called forward.

* * *

Lily noticed there was something going on as soon as she walked back to the rest of her family.

She stayed quiet, though, and they finished the rest of their shopping trip quickly.

As soon as they flooed home, she sent her children to put their things away and get ready.

Severus made his way to the kitchen, starting tea, and getting two cups ready.

"What happened," She asked, sitting down in a chair at the table, happy to be off her feet.

They only had about an hour before Sirius and Remus showed up to help get the party set up, but something told her this was more important.

"Harry shouldn't be buying his own supplies. It looks bad."

She sighed. "Severus, you know how he is. He isn't trying to make us look bad."

"No, but he's succeeding, Lily. I know we aren't swimming in money, but we aren't poor either." He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms and looking at his wife.

"Oh." She said, standing up and walking over to her husband. She took his hands in her own, pulling them away from his chest, opening him up.

"Oh?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Any other person would think he was making fun of them and angry; but Lily knew he masked hurt behind anger and sarcasm.

"Harry is a complicated person. After everything that happened, growing up the way he did..."

"The way he did?" Severus asked, pulling his hands back from her. "I have done nothing to warrant his hatred."

"He doesn't hate you, and I'm not blaming you," She said, grabbing his hands again. From the way she was holding them, she was intent on keeping them. "But he was old enough to miss James."

Her husband's hand twitched at that name, but he said nothing.

"Harry has seen things children aren't meant to. He didn't have his father to make things better, and I could hardly help him either. I wish I had noticed how hurt he was, but Merlin I couldn't tell you half of anything that happened those last four months I was pregnant with Evan." She said softly.

"He grew up too quick. He doesn't know how to let people take care of him half the time, and the rest he's determined that no one does."

"That doesn't give him the right to act as he does, though." The dark haired wizard said. "I've tried letting things slide. I've told him time and time again not to do certain things, and he does them on purpose. It doesn't help that Black has been filling his head with stories since day one."

Lily held her hand up. "Don't. You know that Sirius and Remus are the last connections Harry has to James. While I admit that Sirius let's go of himself sometimes, I won't take that from Harry. It's bad enough that Dany and Evan won't listen to Harry talk about him..."

"As they shouldn't. Danielle has few memories of that man. Evan wasn't even born. It's nothing but a pointless subject to them." He pulled away from Lily, though she gave no fight. "They're too young to understand what that implies."

"What do you mean," She asked quietly, though not without a sharp edge to her voice.

"Do you know every time someone brings up James that you get upset? You don't talk for a while afterwards. Dany has all but hidden herself in her books. The last time Harry tried talking about their biological father with her, she spent three days in her room reading.

Evan is only eleven. He barely understands the mechanics of making children, and yet Harry has tried explaining to him at every turn that I'm not his real dad." He poured tea into two cups, then handed one to Lily.

She accepted it, though didn't take a drink. She stood, tight lipped, and waited.

"You're the one who's had to tell him to stop telling Vivian that he isn't her full brother, that she's his half sister."

"Stop." She finally said. "You know as well as I that he isn't trying to hurt her. He's a very logical person, almost to a fault."

Severus opened his mouth, but Lily continued.

"I don't agree with it. I told him to stop, and he has, so don't hold that against him."

"He's not sorry, Lily. He's not sorry that he's hurt anyone the way he has. He won't accept that I've tried being his father, or that I am theirs. And he will do anything to make them see that. I will not let him hurt them. They may not be mine by blood, but damn it if they aren't mine by name.

If this doesn't stop he might as well live with his godfather."

The kitchen door opened and both adults, flustered with emotions, turned to see Harry standing there.

For a moment he looked hurt, but it was fleeting and his face straightened.

Without a word he turned from the room and walked out, the door closing quietly, and made his way back upstairs.

Lily and Severus stood in silence for a moment, before the wizard turned and threw his cup into the sink. The glass shattered on impact.

He breathed heavily, running a hand through his hair and trying to school his features.

Lily pulled her wand out, wordlessly fixing the cup.

She poured hers out, setting it by the sink, before walking towards the door and pausing. "You would do well to remember that he's still a child, Severus."

"I didn't mean..."

"Of course you did. He is afraid, Severus. There is something he wont talk to us about; he won't talk to anyone about. And if you don't straighten up, it won't only be him you're losing."

"Lily..."

"I may love you, but he is my son. I told you before any of this happened, if it came down to it, I would choose my children over anything." With that she left her husband in the kitchen.

* * *

Harry didn't bother brushing his hair before he headed downstairs again.

Hearing the floo, the fifteen year old picked up the pace and entered the living room.

Instead of Fred and George, as he expected, Harry met saw Blaise brushing the ashes from himself.

"Well, now the party's ruined,"

Blaise looked up, then smirked. "Happy Birthday." He held out a present.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting it and walking towards the dining room.

"Is it... oh." Evan said, rushing into the room before deflating. "Oh, it's only you."

"Hello to you too," Blaise laughed, ruffling Evan's hair.

The eleven year old glared, then turned to his brother. "Mum says she wants to talk to you before the rest of everyone shows up."

"Right." He turned to his friend, "Go ahead up to my room, I'll meet you in a bit."

Blaise shrugged, but walked up the stairs.

Harry entered the dining room, setting the gift on the table.

"Harry," Lily said, brushing her hands on her pants as icing from the cupcakes smeared across them. "Sweetie..."

"Don't," He said, straightening his glasses.

She paused, knowing he did that when he was avoiding something and trying to hide his emotions.

"Fine, but I want to talk about this later tonight, ok?"

"I thought Remus and Sirius were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Me too," she said, slouching. "I figured at least Remus would show up and help..."

"Eh, they're probably waiting until everything is set up." He grinned, stealing two drinks from the table.

"Hey," His mother said, but he was already halfway across the room.

"Birthday boy, remember? Can't punish me till midnight." He winked, then walked out of the room.

He hurried up the stairs, to his room.

Blaise was sitting at his desk, flipping through one of the many magazines that littered the area.

"You have a messy room." The boy stated, accepting the drink.

"It's all a matter of boundaries." Harry replied, sitting on his bed. "If I don't do something I shouldn't, I'll never know when they will stop accepting it."

Blaise shook his head, but relaxed into the seat. "If only the other Slytherin's could see this. You make yourself look a right Gryffindor sometimes..."

While Draco was Harry's friend in secret, Blaise was his only friend that didn't care if it was knowledge or not.

"Hey, watch it." Harry said, grabbing his new magazine and setting his cup on the floor. "My parents are Gryffindors."

The other Slytherin watched him a moment before changing the subject.

"So I heard there's a few more openings to Quidditch this year. Do you think you'll try out?"

"Maybe." The green eyed boy said. "Though I think with all the OWLS this year I would probably do more harm than good."

Blaise snorted.

The conversations varied and grew, bouncing from one thing to the next, though never on anything serious.

A knock interrupted the boys, and the door opened.

"Everyone's here." Vivian said, peeking in the room.

Blaise smirked at the little girl, and even winked, causing her to blush and run from the room.

Harry laughed aloud, leading the other boy out of the room.

He tossed the cups in the trash bin, and everyone entered the dining room.

A loud, chorused 'Happy Birthday!' rang out.

The party broke up into smaller groups, after the cake was brought out.

Harry noted the adults, (the Weasleys, his mum, Snape, Evan's friend's Dad, and a few people he didn't recall) were standing by the kitchen door, chatting.

Dany, two of her friends and Vivian situated themselves beside the pile of gifts, (which had grown).

Evan and his friend Michael made their way outside, where Fred and George walked past and towards the two Slytherins.

"Happy Birthday Mate." The twin with green hair said.

"Greetings Zabini," The twin with blue hair added.

"Hello." Blaise replied shortly, albeit politely.

"What happened?" Harry asked, pointing to their hair.

"A bit of an accident really."

"We were trying to make a candy-"

"-that changes your hair color-"

"-when you eat it. But-"

"-the antidote never worked." The blue haired twin finished.

"Mum was furious. Almost didn't let us come."

"But, she figured that since Ron and Ginny were grounded already, we could take our punishment when we get home."

Harry laughed at that.

"There he is!" Harry heard. He turned and met with a big hug from Sirius. "Happy birthday."

Remus smiled sympathetically behind his friend to Harry. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." The boy stepped back. "So... why weren't you here earlier?"

"Need to know basis." Sirius winked. "Where's Lily?"

Harry wrinkled his nose, but pointed her out.

"Ah, well I'll just set these over here and go talk to her."

Lily set up a few things for the children to do, mostly outside games.

She shooed them outside, and the adults waited indoors.

Blaise left soon after that, though Harry didn't mind.

He peeked into the window.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Evan asked, sneaking up beside him.

"Not sure." Harry replied.

"Watch this," His younger brother said, dropping to the ground and crawling to the door.

He set something just inside the threshold before crawling back. He motioned Harry to sit.

"Listen..."

"... don't know how it happened." Sirius said.

"Doesn't it strike anyone as odd that he hasn't done anything in years, and suddenly this?" Remus said.

"Has Dumbledore mentioned anything?" Their mum asked.

"Nothing of note." Sirius said. "I barely talked to him before the minister called the Aurors to investigate."

"I thought you-know-who went to the mainland to recruit. Couldn't this just be a coincidence?"

"A coincidence that everyone involved in his 'Kidnapper's' squad was broken out today?"

Harry felt his heart jump to his throat.

Bellatrix...

Evan didn't seem to notice his brother's face, though, and held it still.

"Do you think he will take them back overseas?"

"I doubt it." Snape said. "Before he fled, his main goal revolved around the children of Britain."

"Children of Britain..." Evan started, but Harry hushed him.

"Do you think they'll try to take our children again?" Molly asked quietly. Harry almost hadn't heard her.

"It's a good possibility. He had become obsessed with them."

Evan dropped the thing he was holding. "Harry?"

"Go... go back out there. Go play with your friend and pretend you didn't hear anything." Harry said in a hushed whisper.

Evan nodded. He looked a little afraid, and Harry wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not that his brother didn't realize the severity of the situation.

He collected whatever Evan left on the ground and stuffed it in his pocket.

The adults began making their way out of the house ten minutes later, and joining in on a few of the games.

"So how does it feel?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry looked to his godfather. "How does what feel."

"Being fifteen."

"A lot like being fourteen, only extra cake."

Sirius laughed at this.

"How've you been, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Been keeping out of trouble?"

"Not really," his godfather laughed. "Though I do plan on causing a little more trouble this year."

"More trouble? What do you mean?"

"You'll see." The older wizard grinned. Before Harry could ask further, Sirius found his arms full of Vivian. "Siri! Guess what!"

"Hmmm?" The older man asked, settling her on his hip.

"I got the most apples from the barrel!"

"How?" The man asked, and Harry snickered.

"My hands, duh."

"Oh really. You know that isn't fair." He laughed, unable to keep a straight face.

"It is too. Dad said so."

"Snape, huh? Well he doesn't always play fair. One time..."

"Sirius," Harry said, taking his sister from the older man. He sat her down.

"Can you go ask mum if we can open the presents yet?" He asked his sister.

She grinned, running off.

"You can't do that." Harry said, turning back to the older man.

"Do what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You can't tell her mean things about Snape."

"It's harmless, besides he's not perfect." The older wizard said, not sure why Harry was suddenly defending the man.

"He's her father."

"He's not yours."

There was a long silence, then Harry shook his head. "You can't go around telling her bad things about her father because you don't like him still. He may not be all that great with me, but he's great with them."

Sirius stayed silent a moment. "I don't understand why you have to defend him, Harry. He's not a good person."

"To her he's the world." Harry snapped. "He has been there for everything with both Evan and Vivian. He raised them. He made them better when they were sick, he helped with their first steps.

HE was there today to buy Evan his things for Hogwarts, and he's going to be there for Evan's first day." He paused. "James wasn't there for them..."

"Don't blame this on your father." Sirius said sternly. "It is not his fault, he didn't ask to be attacked."

"He joined the rebellion!" Harry yelled. "He sure as hell made sure we were caught in the crossfire."

Harry didn't care if people were looking, in fact he hadn't noticed.

"Blaming James? Well why the hell aren't you blaming that Death Eater?!"

There was a sudden silence all around. Lily and Severus made their way towards the pair.

"He's done more for us than James ever did..." Harry said lowly.

Sirius slapped the boy. He looked pained immediately, but pulled his head up and walked into the house.

Harry stood still a moment, then walked into the house.

"Harry..." Lily called.

The boy turned to her, then looked at his stepfather. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and went to his room.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for your patience.

As I have this planned out, I don't intend on abandoning the story. That being said, I will try to post once a week, if possible.

Constructive criticism is welcome, and feel free to tell me how you feel.

There won't be any pairings, and I don't plan on writing anything on the romance front.

Thank you for reading!

Date Posted: 30 August 2014


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, and am making no money for this. This is for fun only.

**Warning**: Violence, language, impending doom ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hurry up!" Lily called to her children. She held a bag on her shoulder, and two suitcases sat on the dining room table.

Severus walked to her, giving her a quick peck on the forehead, before setting his coffee cup down.

"I'm going to miss this," Lily said to her husband, smiling softly.

"The loud children? Or the messes?" He asked, glancing to the table. Dishes of half eaten breakfast and half filled cups sat waiting for her return later.

"If only you knew how to do dishes," She smirked, fixing his robes.

"I did them last night," She gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Well, I should have traded you."

"Mum! Evan ruined my dress!" Vivian ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. She righted herself quickly, then hurried to her parents.

"You know better than running down the stairs," Severus admonished, but kneeled and pulled his wand out.

"Is that icing?" He asked, frowning at the pink stain on her dark green dress. "Where did he get icing?" He sighed, but used a cleaning charm.

"Will that be all?" He asked, causing Lily to laugh behind him.

"For now." Vivian said, then ran back to the stairs.

"Walk." The red-haired witch called to her daughter, but the little girl was already back up the stairs and heading for her room.

"I'm going to miss everything." He said finally, and in a rare show of affection, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thankfully I will have this to look forward to for the holiday."

"Yes," She agreed. Turning around in his arms, she snuggled into the robes.

"Severus, can you promise me something?" She asked softly.

"Depends..."

"Will you... can you please take care of Harry."

"Yes." The wizard replied after only a moment of thought. In truth, he had already planned on watching the boy.

Since his birthday, Harry had not spoken to his godfather once. Much the way he had always been, he pretended for the most part that nothing had happened.

While Severus wasn't going to let him get away with angry tirades or getting in trouble, he let the short answers and smaller things go for the summer.

Severus kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Harry packed the last of his supplies. Making sure he hadn't missed anything, he looked around his clean room, then shut the trunk lid and locked it.

He heard a loud yell, and some crashing coming from Evan's room, followed by loud footsteps.

"MUM!" Dany yelled in irritation. There were a few footsteps, then his door swung open.

"Harry, can you come help him please?" His sister asked.

Harry laughed, but followed her to his room.

Evan was sitting on his bed, a cupcake in his hand. "I haven't gotten you yet." The younger boy said, but there as little mirth in his smile.

"I'll take care of this." Harry said. Dany shrugged her shoulders, but left her brothers and went back to the room she shared with Vivian.

"So why are you throwing those old things around?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside Evan.

"Harry..." The younger boy started, his head falling. "What if I don't make the same house as Michael?"

"Then you'll be in two different houses."

Evan elbowed his brother's side. "Come on, Harry. I'm being serious."

"Well, think about it. I'm in Slytherin, but Fred, George and Ron are still my friends." Harry said. He and Neville hadn't been friends since their second year.

"So, you can still be friends if you're in different houses?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Evan, sometimes you make me wonder if you will survive the outside.

Of course you will still be friends. You won't be able to talk to each other all the time, but you don't have to stop talking to each other."

Evan smiled, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

"What's going on," Lily said, leaning into the doorway. "Is that another cupcake? Evan, I told you to throw those away." She said.

"I am now mum. Don't worry."

He tossed it in the rubbish bin, then gave his brother a quick hug.

"Now, is everyone ready?" Their mum called through the hallway.

* * *

Harry never had a problem saying goodbye to his family as he boarded the train. He gave Vivian and their mum a quick hug, then walked off.

Dany said her goodbyes, and finding her friend Natasha, the duo boarded the was having a harder time. He kicked his shoe into the ground.

"Promise you'll write?" He mumbled to his mother.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now hurry up." She kissed him on the forehead.

Vivian, still angry about her dress, stood beside her father and glared at her brother.

"Bye, Vivie..." He said, then looked to his father.

"I am only going to be a few floors away," The older man said quietly. "And you have your brother and sister to help you."

"Yeah..." He said.

"Evan!" A voice rang, and the boy turned. He straightened, his sad face giving way to a smile.

"Bye," He called behind him, and pulled his trunk onto the train.

"Promise you'll write?" Lily asked, smiling to her husband.

"Of course." Severus said, squeezing her hand. He let it go and collected his own things, boarding the train as well.

Lily and Vivian waved goodbye, and watched the train pull out of the station.

* * *

There was one Auror posted in each car Harry walked through. He noticed them standing in corners, watching the students closely.

Blaise ducked into a car, and Harry followed.

"I would assume they were trying to find contraband." The taller boy said, hefting his trunk up and stuffing it in the overhead.

Harry followed suit. "Or maybe they are trying to protect us from escaped convicts." He said plainly.

"Yes, well I figure they just couldn't apparate and didn't want to floo."

Harry scoffed, but nodded. "Most likely."

The pair chatted for an hour or so on mundane things. Harry skirted his friend's question about what happened after having left the birthday party.

The train ride wasn't as long as Harry expected, (boredom made things worse) and the students on the express found their way to carriages and boats.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table, Blaise on one side and a fourth year he didn't recall meeting on the other.

Professor McGonagall walked in followed by thirty some odd first years. Most of the children looked terrified to be there.

Harry noted his brother was rather white.

"When I call your name," The deputy Headmistress said, "You will sit on the seat and I will place the hat on your head..."

"Evan looks like he will faint," Blaise whispered to Harry.

"I've seen." Harry replied, grinning. "Remember third year, when that girl who was going into Ravenclaw nearly collapsed off the stool."

"Isn't that your sister's friend?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Huh. I didn't realize that was her."

Blaise shook his head.

Harry heard his brother's name called, and immediately looked over.

"Potter-Snape, Evan."

Snape sat a little straighter in his seat, and Harry watched the man look at Evan intently.

There was a short silence, then, "Gryffindor!"

"Knew it." Harry muttered softly.

Blaise eyed his friend, smirking. "Well, that's one for each house..."

In all, Slytherin received twelve new students.

The hall silenced as Professor Dumbledore stood, walking to the podium, and greeted the hall.

"Welcome back, for those of you who are returning, and welcome for the new students."

There was a loud cheer of the older students, particularly a Hufflepuff seventh year. The headmaster raised a hand, and the noise died down.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Any student found there will suffer detention.

I am pleased to welcome a new staff member to our school. Thank you, Professor Black."

Everyone in the hall clapped as Sirius stood.

Harry hadn't noticed him before. Now, his heart pounded in his chest. This was almost as bad as having Snape as a teacher...

"You didn't tell me your godfather was going to be teaching us." Blaise said.

"I hadn't known."

When the feast was over, many of the students tired already, the prefects led them to their common rooms.

Draco eyed the students, nearly glaring at the few first years that trailed behind.

"If you get lost down here," He told the two boys in the back, "Then you will be lost. The last time someone wandered off, they weren't found for a week.

Blaise and Harry laughed, knowing full well that no student had ever been lost more than a few hours in the bowels of the castle; but still, it made for a few weeks of careful travel and restful nights.

A glint met Harry's eye, and he looked at a small chain around his friend's neck.

"A necklace, Blaise?"

The taller wizard tucked it into his robes quickly.

Harry smirked, "I didn't peg you the type to accept a gift from an admirer."

Blaise smiled, shaking his head.

The fifth year dorm was noisy.

Vince and Greg were arguing over something. Theo was already on his bed, unpacking his things and organizing his wardrobe.

The green-eyed boy sat about clearing his trunk, leaving a few items behind. (The invisibility cloak, a few letters, and a spellbook he technically shouldn't have.)

Thankfully his trunk locked.

Draco finally made his way into the room later that evening.

"They're already causing problems." The blond wizard sighed, throwing his robes onto his bed. "The Mantagne girl asked if there were private dorms available."

"Unless she wants to sleep in her wardrobe..." Vince chuckled.

Harry silently pulled the curtains around his bed closed.

While he wasn't necessarily enemies with any of the boys in his dorm, Blaise was the only one he called a friend.

After all, even though the Dark Lord was gone, many of the children that Harry went to classes with were the heirs of Death Eaters.

Sleep came easy to everyone in the castle that night.

* * *

'Save..'

The voice was muffled and grainy.

'Children are...'

Harry looked around. He stood on a beach, the rocky shoreline leading to a cliff.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, stepping through the freezing water.

'Hurry...'

Out in the distance there looked to be a boat, small in size.

"Hello?" He asked. His voice echoed, sounding as if he were in a stone room and not in the open ocean air.

A sharp jolt hit Harry's shoulder, and he fell.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, sitting up and scrambling to the head of his bed. He knocked his back against the headboard, causing the pain in his shoulder to throb.

"What the..." he pulled the sleeve of his sleepshirt down.

A blackened bruise was already forming in the distinct shape of a hand. Harry studied it, prodding the sore flesh with his finger.

He sighed, checking the clock on the bedside table. 5 am.

He crawled out of the mess of blankets and pillows and began getting ready for the morning.

Breakfast was a noisy affair, even by normal standards.

Some third year Gryffindor had slipped something into a Ravenclaw's cup, causing the boy's hair to turn a rainbow of colors. It would have been a rather funny affair, had the Ravenclaw not been allergic to something in the potion, causing his skin to become different colors as well.

It was rather uncouth, Harry though as he accepted his class schedule, for someone to be so blatantly obvious about the prank.

It was even worse that the boy had outed himself for the crime.

"Defence with Gryffindor," Blaise muttered, making a face. "Ancient Runes, Double Potions, and Transfiguration." He read the Monday classes aloud.

"Do you think we have a competent teacher this year for Defence?" Harry asked.

Last year had been some oaf. Although his spellwork was superb, he lacked in teaching. Thankfully many of the spells that they were taught were explained well in the book.

The pair entered the classroom last. There were no seats.

The students took to standing by the walls, dropping their bags on the ground, and looking around.

Ron, Neville and Hermione were standing in the back of the class, whispering to each other. As soon as the red haired boy saw Harry enter the classroom, he looked away.

Before the Slytherin could think on it, their Professor entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Black." Sirius called, carrying a bag of something squirming.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Today will be a bit of a warm up as well as an aptitude test, just to see where we are. I'm then going to put you into groups of four, two students from each house, to practice spell work. This group will be your team until the holidays."

"Professor," Greg asked. "Where are the desks?"

"Not here." He replied with a smile. "In fact, unless we will be having an exam, expect the classroom to look like this from now on.

On a brighter note," He smiled, "there will be few essays. All your work will be practical."

Hermione's hand shot into the air. A few of the Slytherin girls tittered, gesturing the girl.

"Yes, Ms..."

"Granger." She replied, her arm falling to her side. "I was wondering... if we aren't going to be doing any essays, how will we be prepared to pass our OWLS for the year?"

Sirius smiled at her. "Astute. Most of the exam, while being written, is basic understanding of the spellwork. Curses, counter-curses, shields and the like will be on it. As long as you pay attention in this class and participate, you will be fine."

If she was relieved, the Gryffindor didn't show it.

"Now, let's begin with a small test." The man said, pulling at the drawstring of the thick bag and opening it.

Small creatures flew out of the bag and scattered across the room. Though their bodies were human-esque, they lacked definitive features, aside from the large eyes and green skin. They stopped at the doors and windows, meeting resistance, then flew to the ceiling or any place they could hide.

"These, are forest sprites. While they are often harmless inside their own natural habitats, they are dangerous and aggressive. They make good weapons in the battlefield. Their teeth are poisonous, they have the ability to fly, and they are very fast. While and adult sprite will cause full body paralysis, these will only cause numbness to the bite area. Well, what are you waiting for. Take your wands out."

The students obeyed, eyeing the creatures that were currently hiding across the classroom.

"You cannot kill them, you cannot maim them. The only way to get credit for today is to incapacitate, or simply catch one. The student with the most forest sprites will receive extra credit."

Lifting his wand, Sirius cast a stinging hex, which caught one of the sprites. Much like a bee hive, Harry thought, the entire group descended on the students and began attacking.

An hour and a few bites later, the class made their way to the front of the room, depositing their catches into the bag as their Professor marked their scores.

"Malfoy," the blond boy said, dropping four of the small green bodies into the bag.

"Finnigan." He dropped one.

Vince had two.

"All right, let me just add the scores and group you together. Take this salve," He handed out three jars, "And apply them to your wounds while you wait."

Blaise, having found his way to Theodore and Greg's side, conversed quietly with the pair.

Harry inched his way towards Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"Hey..." He said softly. "How are you?"

"Good." Hermione said softly. She smiled. "You?"

"Pretty good. Didn't expect to see sprites the first day." He held up his arm, showing a bite on his wrist.

"Me either." Neville said, holding his hand out. "Bit of a shock really. Thought I'd knocked it out but I guess I didn't."

"How many did you get?" Harry asked Ron.

The other boy shrugged. "Two."

Harry wasn't sure why he was being so distant and cold. They'd grown up together, played together. Hell, they'd spent their first year hanging out in the Gryffindor common room until Harry had been told to stay out. (McGonagall and Snape thought it wasn't appropriate for Harry to know another house's password.)

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad." Harry started. Ron scoffed, looking him in the eye incredulously.

"Seriously, Harry? No idea?"

"Well... no." The Slytherin frowned; he felt his anger rising.

"Well maybe you should go over to your _buddies _and talk it over with them. I'm sure you'd remember then."

With that, Ron turned, yanking Neville's arm, and dragging the other boy along with him.

"Hermione," He said sharply.

She looked helplessly between Harry and Ron.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You're obviously his friend." The raven haired boy said. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Harry stood by the other Slytherins, arms crossed and glaring at the back of Ron's head.

"All right." Sirius called attention back to the front of the room. "I've decided on the pairs.

Davies, Goyle, Rollins, and Thomas.

Granger, Finnigan, Potter and Malfoy.

Crabbe, Parkinson, Weasley and Patil.

Vance, Brown, Zabini and Nott."

There were a few groans amongst the class, but nothing to the Professor.

"Get into your groups for now." Sirius said, "Then I want you to read the spell list for the first chapter."

Harry quietly walked over to Draco.

Suddenly, Defense class was his least favorite of the year.

* * *

Severus sighed as the last of the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw second years exited the room.

Having been the first day, he hadn't wanted to assign anything too difficult, (or volatile.)

Thankfully, no one managed to blow their cauldrons up.

The potion's professor collected a few things on his desk, organizing them, before he began preparing for the next class.

Thankfully, being the lunch hour, he had a little extra time marked by a pleasant silence.

There was a knock on the door, and he groaned.

"Enter," he said.

To his surprise, Evan walked in, smiling lightly. "Hey."

"Hello." Severus replied. "How has your first day been so far."

"You know... full of classes." The eleven year old grinned. His cheerful mood was contagious, and the potion's master found himself smiling in return.

"I noticed Michael became a Ravenclaw." He said, walking over to his son.

"Yeah, but we knew he was smart. He always figured out how to..." his sentence trailed off as he gave his father a mischievous half-smile. "Uh... so how's your classes."

"How are, Evan, and they are going well enough."

"I heard most of the Gryffindor's are afraid of you."

"Oh?"

"At first they told me that between you and our head of house, there was no room for fun." Evan smiled. "But then everyone started telling 'horror' stories about detentions and missing limbs."

"Did they, now. I see my reputation hasn't diminished in the slightest."

"Nope. Then, when I told them my name, they kinda looked at me funny and scooted away."

"Brilliant." Snape shook his head. "I hope they haven't given you any trouble."

"No, not really. They calmed down when they realized I'm nothing like you or Harry."

"Should I take offense to that?"

"No... I just mean that I'm not... bookish... or a nerd."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Evan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do the Gryffindors not like Harry?" His father asked finally, deciding to stop teasing the boy. "Last I knew Harry and Ron were still conjoined."

Evan's face scrunched up as he thought about this. "That's the thing. I asked if they had seen Harry, but all I got was a telling off. Ron seems pretty mad about something."

Severus shook his head at this. "Well, knowing how flippant children are, I'm sure it will all blow over.

Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Mmm, no. I think that was all for today. I have your class tomorrow though." He brightened. "Even if we both know I'm pants at potions, at least the teacher is my dad."

At this, Severus laughed. "You think I would let you slide? You, young man, are going to have to work harder than anyone else here. Ask your sister or your brother."

Evan groaned, turning around and heading back towards the door. "See you later," He waved, and left.

The potion's Professor set about writing the instructions on the board.

* * *

Evan had given Harry a quick greeting for lunch, hurrying through a few important events, before he scooted towards his table. "Gotta eat," he said, and left his brother.

Harry chuckled, heading towards his own table, and sat down.

Ancient Runes hadn't been bad, just the usual beginning of year talk as they read over the syllabus. They had been assigned a two foot essay, but it was on the past two years worth of knowledge.

Over the day, Harry's shoulder had begun hurting a little worse.

He wasn't sure what had happened to cause a hand print to appear on him. It was almost like someone had cursed him. Harry's first instinct was to ask Hermione, but he quickly dashed that.

Instead, he asked Blaise.

"You know some curses, don't you?"

Blaise's fork paused momentarily, then he finished the bite. "Depends. What curses are we talking about?"

Harry chose his words carefully. "One that might cause odd dreams and possibly bruises."

"Bruises?" The other boy frowned. "Like, impact bruise or..."

"Like someone grabbed too hard."

Blaise's frown deepened.

"Harry... what's going on?"

"Just... meet me in the commons after classes."

His friend nodded agreement, but watched Harry closer.

* * *

Sirius felt like crap.

That was the only way to put it.

He hadn't meant to slap Harry on his birthday. While he still didn't accept his godson, James' son, defending that man's honor, he didn't have the right to punish the boy.

Sirius had spent the remainder of the summer holiday regretting his actions, yet not sure how to apologize.

After flooing Lily, who was still livid with him, he learned that Harry wasn't going to talk to him.

So he decided to wait until the first class to talk to Harry.

But he had become so caught up in teaching that he had forgotten.

He caught Harry leaving the lunch hall, however, and decided to just ask.

"Harry..."

The boy turned, his face instantly darkening. He started towards the hall again, but Sirius caught his arm.

"What." The boy snapped.

Slightly taken aback, and irritated at the tone his godson was taking, the defense Professor took a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologize for... your birthday."

Harry watched him closely a moment.

"I didn't mean to hit you," the older man continued. "It was wrong of me."

"Is that all?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Harry, don't be rude."

"Can you honestly say you don't regret trying to make a fool out of Snape in front of Vivian?"

His godfather straightened, and anger radiated off him again. "After all that he's done to you, you're going to take his side?"

"I'm not taking either of your sides." Harry replied.

"It sure seems like it. You will take his side over your own father's, Harry."

"I'm not!" The boy threw his arms in the air. "But I will protect Vivian from you _both_."

"...us?"

"Yes, you. I had to listen to Snape tell me over and over again how much I remind him of my father. Everytime he compared us, there was this sneer on his face that made me feel disgusting. Like I was a bug that needed squished. And for the longest time I hated James for it.

I won't let you tell her how bad her father is. I won't let you hate herself for something she can't help."

Sirius was stunned. In truth, he hadn't realized that that's how Harry felt. That perhaps he was making Vivian feel that way.

He bowed his head, rubbing his hand sheepishly on his neck.

"I... I'm sorry, Harry."

The boy's shoulders dropped, and he relaxed. "Honestly?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for what I was doing."

"Fine. Then don't do it again."

Sirius knew he was forgiven, then.

Smiling, and patting the boy's head, he looked behind them, then back.

"So where were you going?"

"Commons." The boy said, tensing. "I need to meet Blaise for our project." He lied smoothly.

"Ah, well I won't keep you then. But perhaps you can come to my office sometime? I've already convinced Evan. Dany doesn't seem to want to go, though."

"She's just busy reading all of her novels and wishing the boys were real." Harry smirked. "But yes, I will visit at some point. I'll see you later," he waved goodbye.

Sirius headed towards the grounds feeling lighter than he had all day.

* * *

Harry couldn't find Blaise, so he waited.

When his friend still hadn't showed up an hour later, Harry began to worry.

He headed up the stairs to the dorms to put his things away. Setting his bag on his bed, he opened his wardrobe to put his books away, but froze.

On the top of his Charms book was a ripped piece of parchment, and written on it in blood:

_Save them._

* * *

**AN**: So, my dear readers, I had to leave it there ;)

As always, corrective criticism is welcome.

Date Posted:6 September 2014


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I'm just playing with it for fun ^.^

**Warning**: Violence, swearing, ill tempers and the like

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

It was a frigid evening, even by normal standards.

Kieth Gallman pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and breathed into his hands. It didn't seem to help much with the numbness, but the habit made the time go quicker.

He didn't know who exactly he had pissed off in a past life to have lighthouse duty this far north, but it didn't matter.

The light flashed across the clouds, and he noticed a shape in the mist.

Leaning further over the railing, he squinted.

There it was again.

As the object closed in on the rocky shore, the mist barely gave way.

A sleek metalic sheen bounced to the lighthouse keeper.

A ship.

He hurried up the round staircase, sliding on the icy steps. The ship was coming in too fast, and at this rate, would crash directly into the the cliff soon.

As Keith stopped the light, aiming directly at what he knew was the hidden rocks, he waited.

No crash, no sound of metal on rock.

The man walked down the stairs carefully, out into the open night air, and peered around.

Nothing.

He turned to go back into the building, hoping that maybe he had just been seeing things, when someone spoke the last two words he would ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Where the _hell _was that man?

Harry tried calmly walking through the halls, but the panic was too much. He was sure that people were wondering why he looked like a crazy person, walking quickly from room to room, hall to hall.

Still, he couldn't find Sirius.

"Fuck it," He whispered, turned direction, and headed down towards the dungeons.

Snape would help.

No matter what Harry thought about the man's lack of care as a father figure, he was still a good teacher.

Well, that and Lily would skin him alive if he ignored Harry in trouble.

A small glean of mad amusement crossed the boy's face, and he swore he saw an underclassmen run.

He found the potion's master's office, and banged.

After a moment of no answer, he swung the door open and walked inside.

Snape stopped a few feet from the door, hand outstretched to open it. He glared at the boy.

"Sir, I have..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape interrupted, arms crossing as he straightened and looked down on the boy with his best 'immenent death' glare.

"I found something that you need to see." He replied, reaching his hand out with the note between his fingers.

"And that permits you to intrude on my workspace?"

Harry's cheeks reddened, but he held his ground. "No sir. But it's... urgent."

Snape sighed, taking the note, and looked at it.

The two hastily scrawled words written in red caused him pause. He narrowed his eyes. The red was starting to turn brown.

"Where did you get this?" The man's demeaner changed.

"I found it in my wardrobe." Harry replied. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Save _who_?" Snape said.

Harry looked up, and it didn't take an astute individual to watch thoughts war across the boy's face.

"I don't know who..."

"But you have heard this expression before. It means something to you."

Harry stared thoughtfully at the page in the man's hand. How was he supposed to explain that the dream he had been having for years had something to do with this?

"Do you... I mean... remember that dream I had as a kid?"

Severus nodded, watching the boy closely.

Harry had often woken both he and Lily in the middle of the night, screaming his lungs out. When they had finally mentioned to Harry that he needed to go to a mind healer, suddenly the dreams had stopped.

"That's what the voice in my dream says."

"Says?" The man said carefully. "Does this mean you are having this dream again?"

Harry's gaze turned to the side, away from Severus', and the man knew.

"It never stopped." He stated.

"It was a silly dream." Harry said. "It meant little at the time. I thought it was just because I was scared of water."

"And yet, now there is a note, written in what I can only assume is blood, that found its way to you."

Harry's eyes sharpened and he turned his gaze towards the man. "Do you think I did this?"

"Did you?"

Harry held his breath.

_1_

_2_

_3_

He let the air from his lungs, but his anger hardly abated.

He pulled his robe off his shoulder, dropping it onto the ground, then unbuttoned the first three buttons and slid his shirt off his shoulder.

An angry blue and green bruise stared back at Severus, and for a moment, the man couldn't draw in air.

"What happened." He asked, his words clipped, as he leaned forward to examine Harry's left shoulder.

A handprint.

A left hand.

"Who did that, Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't play-"

"-I honestly don't know!" Harry interrupted, sliding his shirt back on. "It... I got it from the dream."

The older man leaned his head back slightly, studying his stepson. There was no deceit in the young face, only fear.

Pulling his wand out, Severus incanted a few spells at the piece of parchment.

Nothing. No trace, no magical imprint. Even the blood had been magically nullified, rendering the Naming spell void.

"What happens in this dream of yours?"

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, fingers crossed, as he stared at the red words.

It was so ironic that this small thing, thinner than a fingernail, smaller than the palm of his hand and only containing two words held so much meaning.

"Can you please explain to me what the voice says again, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed, looking towards his stepfather and mother.

His mum nodded her head, and Snape simply blinked.

"All I ever hear is 'save them', 'not much time', 'hurry','he's coming'. It's never said anything that really makes sense." The green eyed boy said.

"And what happens while this voice says these things."

"I'm standing in the water at a beach. It's freezing but... I don't get out. Instead, I start walking towards this cliff.

The voice tells me something, it's never the same, and I look out towards the water.

There's this ship that's just... sitting out of focus. Then I wake up."

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked into Harry's, and for a moment the boy felt a creeping sensation, like there was a bug on the back of his neck.

He resisted the urge to scratch, though.

"Have you heard of prophetic visions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Like the divination's Professor teaches?"

"Nearly, though she teaches children to look for signs. I think this is very different." He stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked over to his Phoenix.

The bird trilled softly, watching the old man.

"I think you are, in your own way, seeing the future."

"But I thought Prophecies were spoken word," Lily said softly, gripping her husband's hand.

"The majority, yes." The man said.

Harry's eyes traveled from Dumbledore to his familiar.

'-rry...'

Harry blinked. Had the bird just spoke?

'-arry...'

Darkness ate at the edges of his vision.

He felt cold seep into his fingers, his toes.

It was like something was eating at him.

_'Harry...'_

_Dark red. _

_Splashes of blood. People lying everywhere. _

_Dark red._

_There was screaming, and people begging._

_Dark red._

_Harry couldn't concentrate on any one thing, there was too much to look at. The colors meshed, the sounds drowned each other out. _

_Time slowed. _

_Footsteps echoed._

_This was a battlefield. This was the aftermath of war..._

_Someone was getting closer._

_Harry's eyes fell on the people laying there. They were laying in pools of melted gold._

_Evan..._

_Dany..._

_Someone was right behind him now._

_'Harry... please...' his little brother reached towards him._

_A searing had fell on Harry's neck and turned him around._

_Dark red eyes stared back at him._

_'He's back.'_

Harry screamed, hands coming to the back of his neck, as he launched himself from the chair and stumbled across the room.

The three adults jumped up, frozen in shock, as the fifteen year old fell against the wall.

He slid to the floor, groaning in pain, and shivered.

"Harry," Lily was the first to his side, falling onto her knees and trying to turn the boy around.

"Severus, please," She begged, her son's hands slapping hers away as he became frantic. He screamed again.

And again.

Her husband kneeled, grabbing the boy's arms and pulling him back against his chest.

"Harry, please, look at me. Stop screaming..." And he did.

Dull eyes, pupils blown, turned upwards and met the headmaster's own. A voice, not the boy's own, much deeper, yet more ethreal spoke:

"And a darkness shall descend upon them,

As seven were made to endure

So shall seven be made to sacrifice

Priceless jewels carved and fashioned

Adorning his shield

So shall he fall

Atop the gilded blood"

Harry collapsed into Severus' arms, his head lolling uncomfortably backwards onto his shoulder.

Tears fell down Lily's cheeks.

Severus looked to the headmaster.

"We've run out of time." The old man whispered.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure when he came back into conciousness, only that he was staring at a ceiling. His eyes had been open for sometime, though, because they were dry.

Slowly at first, like a trickle of water, then as a gush, sound came back to him.

He groaned, pushing himself into a seated position.

Where was he?

There was a bookshelf, the couch he was currently sitting on, a chair, a table with a potion's book...

_Oh_.

He was in Snape's living quarters.

A growl erupted from the boy's stomach, alerting him that he was very hungry.

With a pained stretch, (why was his neck so sore?) he stood up and padded towards the door. Though he didn't feel like walking around barefoot in the dungeons, he couldn't find his shoes, so he left it.

He pressed the door open to the living area and found seven pairs of eyes on him.

"Uh..." He mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley stood beside Remus and Dumbledore, while Tonks, Sirius, his mum and Snape were seated at a table.

"I'm sorry," He made to leave, but the headmaster's voice stopped him.

"No, Harry, please stay." The old man said, smiling lightly.

"I was just going to head towards the Great Hall, assuming I didn't sleep through dinner."

"You did, in fact. Might I send for something? Soup and sandwich?"

"Uh, sure." Harry replied, unsure where he was meant to go.

As if reading his mind, Tonks stood. "You can have my seat. I need to get back to the Ministry anyway, before they miss me."

Dumbledore nodded, and the young Auror readied to leave.

"Tonks, dear," Molly said. "Would you mind letting Arthur know that I am here. I didn't get a chance to leave him a message."

The girl smiled, then left, patting Harry on the shoulder with a sympathetic look.

Harry took the seat between Sirius and his mother, and food popped into existence right before him.

His hunger somewhat diminished, he took the sandwich and ate it slowly.

"Harry," Lily said softly, pausing to word her next statement carefully. "Do you remember how you came to be here?"

His green eyes looked up and met her own for a moment before he looked away. "I remember going to Professor Snape," He noticed her mother's arm twitch, and even saw Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore tense slightly. He wanted to tell them that it wasn't their bussiness what he called the man, but he continued on the original statement. "-who took me to the Headmaster's office. Then they flooed mum over, and we talked to her about the note..."

Harry's placed the food back on the plate and his face scrunched in concentration.

"I looked at Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix and then... everything got wierd."

"Wierd how, Harry?"

"Like flooing. The colors melted and twisted. There was..."

Then he remembered the bodies. The death.

The red eyes.

He fought for a few moments to keep what he'd eaten down, and he felt his mum rubbing his back.

"I saw him."

"Saw who, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore was watching him like a hawk. Like he was memorising every breath, every movement.

"Him... the Dark Lord."

The room was silent.

Harry reached back to lightly touch his neck. "He grabbed me, he looked directly into my eyes."

"Did he say anything, Harry?"

"Honestly, Albus..." Mrs. Weasley whispered. "He can't have..."

"Please, Harry. What did he say?" Blue eyes stared pleadingly at Harry.

"He didn't say anything. It just... everything was covered in blood... blood and _gold_." He frowned.

"Gold?"

"Melted puddles of gold were mixed along the ground. It covered... Dany! Evan!" Harry jumped up, turning towards his mother and her husband. "Where are they, I saw..."

"They're fine," Lily said, standing and putting her hands reassuringly on his shoulders. "They're in their beds..."

"But how do you know that. It could be something..."

"No, Harry. Never you mind." It was Snape that spoke this time. "For now I think it's best that you go to bed."

The boy looked at the man, and for once in a long time, there was no anger or blame.

Snape felt his heart beat speed up, but cleared his throat. "I think it's best you sleep in my study for now. I'm not sure how you would react to sleeping at the moment without potions, and I'd rather monitor you myself and not in the openess of the hospital wing."

"But..."

"Please. Just go to my study. I'll be there in a moment."

Harry sighed, but obeyed. He left, but not before his mother gave him a quick hug and kiss, much to his embarrassment.

He walked back into the room with the bookshelves and couch, and sat down.

What the hell was going on?

True to his word, Snape walked into the room a few moments later. "If you would stand." The man said, no hint of any emotion in his voice.

Harry obeyed, and the couch was quickly transfigured into a small bed.

"If you need anything, Harry, just let me know." Dark eyes fell onto the boy.

"Thank you." Hary said honestly.

"You did well coming to me. I know there haven't been easy times between us, but I do want you to know that I care about your safety.

The young wizard wanted to tell his stepfather how that had sounded, like a means of keeping Lily by his side, but he wisely kept his mouth closed.

"I will be coming in to check on you in the morning."

With that, the man left.

Harry plopped on the bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Blaise hounded him the next day in defense, asking him where he had been all night.

Harry, still upset with the taller boy, asked him the same thing.

"I thought we were meeting in the commons when classes got out."

Blaise's face fell. "Oh, Merlin. I forgot."

The shorter boy frowned. "Right. Well I forgot to come back last night."

Blaise sighed, but continued. "Did you hear that your brother accidentally levitated the entire other side of the Charms class?"

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback. "How did he manage that?"

"I don't know. I just heard from a first year that 'Evan Snape' managed to float half the class across the room."

"Decent." Harry replied.

The heated anger between the two cooled.

The next few weeks went well enough.

Harry hadn't had any more intense dreams, just the normal ones, but he wasn't going to complain.

No one spoke to him again about that night.

It was almost as if it hadn't really happened. Harry would have beleived that too, if it weren't for the faded bruise on his neck.

His stepfather kept a close eye on him, though.

Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel greatful or insulted, but didn't confront the man about it. Instead, he looked for someone to help get the man off his back for the night.

He had plans.

He found Dany sitting outside, alone, one early Saturday morning in November. As usual, she was reading another of her fiction books, intent on ignoring everything around her.

"Hey," He said, sitting beside her and pulling the literature from her hands. "What are you reading?"

She frowned at him and took the book back, sliding the place marker between the pages before putting it in her bag. "Just the usual."

"Right." He laughed. "So how are classes?"

"You know. Full of learning." She smiled cheekily. "I heard that you and Ron got into a fight in Defense yesterday."

Harry shrugged. "He was 'mis-aiming' his curses and happened to hit me."

"What's going on with you two?"

"I have no idea," he sighed. "What about you?"

"Not much. Natasha and I got into a fight the other day. She blamed me for her missing bracelet, when I obviously didn't steal it."

"What happened to it?"

"Not sure. But it's not like it matters much anyway. It's the same bracelet that nine other people have been wearing."

"Seriously?" Harry asked. "Are they love charms." He laughed, looking around for anyone wearing one.

"Not that I know of, though..."

"Though what?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, what did you want?" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can't talk to my sister for a minute. Ouch..."

"You're Slytherin, Harry. Everything you say has a purpose."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Right, right. Well, I was wondering if you could ask Snape to tutor you tonight or something."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do something."

"What?" She asked, pressing her lips tightly together. Harry realized that was the very thing their mum would do when she knew she was about to hear something she didn't approve of.

"Look. I just haven't had a moment to myself in awhile. I wanted to visit Hogsmeade in peace, and since you're not going, and you're so brilliant, I knew you could help me ditch prying eyes for the day."

"I would take offense to your comment about my lack of social life if it weren't true." She said. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Name your price." Harry said, relaxing.

"Hmmm... well I'm fine right now, but I'll keep in mind you owe me."

Harry laughed, but stood. "Thank you, Dany."

"What are sisters for." She smiled. Picking up her bag, the third year stood and walked towards the castle.

* * *

Harry slipped out of the ground in a crowd of students.

It was ingenious, really. Hide in plain site.

Draco was the only other Slytherin going that day, but Harry didn't mind the company.

"I thought you didn't go to the trips." The blond asked.

"Not usually, but I figured I should look for a few things while I can."

"What could you need that you don't already have." Draco sneered. "Besides the fact that you have the Potter fortune in your name..."

"I don't." Harry replied sharply.

"But you still get an allowance from it every month, don't you?"

Harry looked at the other boy, not replying.

"Forget I said anything." Draco muttered, looking ahead. "What do you need to get anyway."

"Just a book on curses."

Draco waited for details.

"It's nothing serious, and I don't intend on using it. I just need to find a book on curses and charms so that I might be able to identify them better."

"I see." The other boy said. "Trying for some extra credit."

"What is it with you and determining people's ulterior motives?" Harry said, exasperated.

"I just like to see how people work." Draco shrugged.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade, the split up. He didn't see the other Slytherin for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry threw the book onto his bed and threw himself backwards. There were only two spells he found useful, and he was sure a Spell Replicating Charm wasn't useful.

Identifying spells were more difficult. There were many variations, and they didn't always identify the exact name of the spell, only the basic nature of it.

Harry stood up, deciding to go to the Great Hall for dinner. He started down the stairs, pulling a jacket on.

Natalie Coringer, a seventh year, was asleep in the chair beside the fire. Her bag was dangerously close to the flames, and the fifteen year old was sure he could see a flame reaching for the strap.

He hurried over, pulling the things together and away from the fireplace, and set them quietly on the other side of her chair.

A glint of gold caught his eye, and he recognized a bracelet in her hand.

"What the..." he reached towards her and softly touched the jewelry.

A wave of... _something _washed over him. Whatever it was, it felt cold and wrong.

"Natalie..." He shook her. Her head lolled forwards, and her chin lay uncomfortably on her chest.

Harry slid his hand back into the sleeve of his jacket and took the offending piece of jewelry.

There were footsteps as someone was coming into the common room.

Harry turned to see Blaise, who froze. He looked alarmed.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything." Harry snapped, then stood. "Go get someone... I don't think she's waking up."

"I hurt my ankle earlier. You're faster... go get a Professor." Harry didn't argue.

He started out of the dorm, but paused in the hallway. The bracelet was still in his hand.

He stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket, and ran through the halls.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey scanned the girl for the fourth time, but whatever had caused her to fall into a magical coma was no longer in her possesion.

"She will be just fine." The mediwitch said softly. "Though, I still don't know how this could have happened. This is the third child to fall into a magically induced coma."

Both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff heads of house shook their head.

"Perhaps it time we search the student's things?" Severus said.

"Under what pretense?" Pomona asked. "We can't simply guess at the cause."

"There are few reason's this could happen." The Slytherin head replied. "And I would bet my wand that this had something to do with illegal contraband."

"Firewhisky and Zonko's firecrackers aren't exactly magically exhausting materials." Minerva sad sharply.

"No, but perhaps untested potions."

"The Weasley twins? Honestly? They've never given another student something that they hadn't taken themselves first, and I haven't seen an issue with them."

"Just because you haven't seen one doesn't mean one isn't present." Severus replied.

Minerva glared at him, but said nothing.

"I'll notify the Headmaster," Filius said softly, turning towards the the door.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, holding his new book between hands. He'd set the bracelet in a small pouch, which now lay beneath several pairs of socks in the drawer of his wardrobe.

Blaise walked into the room quietly. The other boys were asleep.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, tucking the book beneath his pillow.

"I didn't get to stay. As soon as they finished questioning me, I was kicked out." Blaise said. He sat across from Harry on his own bed. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I'm not sure." The green eyed boy said. He looked intently at his hands for a few moments. "Have you noticed all the bracelets that the students are wearing?"

"Not really. I don't pay attention to that sort of thing. Why?"

"I'm getting the feeling that there's more going on than we know about." Harry said. "Like an omen."

"Omen?"

"I keep getting this bad feeling that things are going wrong a lot quicker than we realize."

"What do you mean?" The other boy said, looking at Harry as if he were crazy.

"I think those bracelets are doing something to the students, but I don't know what. Or why. There were... I did a spell, and there were compulsion charms on one of the bracelets."

"A spell? Harry, if that's true, then whoever is doing this could know what you've done."

"Why?"

"Think about it. If they're putting compulsion charms on jewlery, then they are smart enough to get other people to do their dirty work. They probably won't even get caught."

"Then we have to go to the headmaster."

"Harry..." he said, but his face paled. He was no longer looking at him, but behind him.

"NO!" Blaise yelled, standing up.

A spell knocked Harry forward. His head cracked against the concrete, and he grabbed for his wand, only for someone to stomp on his wrist.

"Obliviate!"

* * *

**AN**: Soooo another cliffhanger .

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading.

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I don't intend to abandon this one, but posts may come less frequently for a bit.

Date Posted: 11/1/14


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Harry Potter, and I'm still borrowing the world for fun

**Warning**: The usual; violence, bad language...

* * *

-**Chapter 4**-

"I don't remember." Harry said softly for the fifth time that morning.

Blaise, in the bed beside him, didn't look up.

Harry stared out the window, absently pulling on a string on his blanket. He didn't understand it. What could have happened that both he and Blaise ended up in the hospital wing, neither remembering the previous day?

The boy looked at his knuckles, faded bruises lining the bones.

"I'm getting tired of random injuries." Harry muttered.

"So am I."

Harry turned towards the doorway to find his mum standing there. A slight pink tinted his cheeks, and he glanced back towards Blaise.

Thankfully, his friend looked away and pretend not to notice.

"Madam Pomfrey says you're well enough to come down to Severus' chambers now." She said sternly.

Harry sighed, lifting the warm, soft blankets off himself. He quickly put on his shoes.

"I'll see you later, Blaise." Harry said softly, and followed his mother down the steps and to the dungeon.

It was a quiet, but solemn walk. Everytime they passed another student Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to hex them, or hurry ahead; but like the rest of his house, he held composure and pretended apathy.

They entered the rooms, and Harry walked to the couch beside the fire. Harry wondered, not for the first time, what his stepfather's obsession with leather couches was, but didn't get far in his thoughts.

"What is going on, Harry." His mother asked, setting her bag onto the floor and sitting on the table opposite him.

"I don't know..." He replied, clasping his hands in his lap.

She looked at him a moment before sighing and hanging her head. "With all the things that are going on, I didn't expect you to get into a fight with your dorm mates."

"A fight?"

"Don't play ignorant!" She said loudly, straightening her back and narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not, mum. Merlin, I just bloody woke up."

"Watch your language." She said sternly. "Harry, two of your dorm mates said that a fight broke out between you, Blaise and them."

"Who?" He interrupted.

"Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe. Both you and Blaise ended up with concussions, and they had minor injuries."

"Mum, I don't fight with people."

"I just got you out of the Hospital wing. You can't tell me-"

"-No! I don't fight people. I've never gotten into a physical fight with anyone. Ever."

She sat there a moment, studying her son.

"You don't remember the fight then?"

"I didn't fight..." He said, exasperated.

"Then what happened?"

Harry sat there, staring at his empty hands and flexing his sore fingers.

"We were told by the seventh year boy, who pulled you off of Mr. Goyle, that you were punching him repeatedly."

The door opened before anyone could say anything, and Snape walked into the room. He looked at Harry for a moment, something akin to disgust in his features, before he walked into his bedroom.

"I'm not staying here." Harry said, grabbing his shoes and standing. "I'm going to my dorm."

"Sit down." Said a sharp voice behind him. "I expected you to know better than to fight other students in school. In my house, no less. What you did is unacceptable."

"And what exactly did I do? Hmm? Because I seem to remember _nothing_." Harry hissed.

"Don't. Play." The man's face was red. Harry hadn't seen him this angry in quite a few years. "I understand that you were trying to defend yourself. Believe me when I say that both the other boys will be treated appropriately.

But after you had knocked them down, after you could have come to get help, you beat Gregory to within an inch of his life?"

"What... what do you mean?" Harry asked. "I didn't lay a hand on him. I swear."

"So he is abed in St. Mungos for absolutely no reason whatsoever?"

Harry gulped. "I didn't... mum." He turned to Lily, looking at her pleadingly. "You have to believe me."

"There were three witnesses Harry. Three. How can you pretend it wasn't you."

Disappointment.

That's what he read on his mother's features; utter disappointment.

Anger welled up inside of him, then.

"Harry, you need to understand the place this puts everyone in. You fought three people and severely injured one of them. Whatever you were thinking has got to stop." His mother said.

There was a long pause, and no one spoke.

"Get into my study. Now. You will not leave until Professor Dumbledore summons us."

Harry stood and obeyed, walking towards the other room.

"And you better hope that no one wants your wand snapped, or Merlin forbid, your sorry hide in Azkaban."

Harry slammed the door, and threw his shoes against the bookcase.

Why the hell wasn't anyone believing him?

* * *

The headmaster sat quietly at his desk, fingers steepled, and eyes staring directly at the fifth year Slytherin.

Among the other people in the room were his parents, Gregory Goyle's mother, and two Ministry officials, (neither of which Dumbledore knew personally.)

"What do you have to say for yourself," Madam Bones, the female official, said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was getting a sudden headache.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Crouch Jr. asked. He tapped a quill against the parchment he was writing on. "Don't you wish for us to know your side of the story?"

"No." Harry answered shortly.

"Mr. Potter, please." Dumbledore said, finally lowering his hands. "Would you please tell us what you recall of the day of the incident?"

"What good is that going to do?" Harry asked. "I've already said my part." He crossed his arms.

Snape's hand was on his shoulder, squeezing.

Dumbledore studied him a moment, and Harry got the creeping sensation that maybe something wasn't right.

The headmaster looked away, though, and instead spoke to everyone else.

"Unfortunately, without Mr. Potter's cooperation, we can only wait until young Mr. Goyle is well enough to give us his statement. Until then, perhaps I could recommend a probationary period for Mr. Potter instead of expulsion?"

"My son is unable to speak. The healers couldn't give him a single potion until they healed his jaw, yet you think this boy should be allowed to stay at the school around other children?" Greg's mother said.

Harry felt Snape's hand twitch, and saw his mother bristle, but it was Madam Bones who spoke first.

"If we are going by the account of their dorm mates, then I would say that, while Harry's actions were over the top, he was not the one to strike first.

From what Madam Pomfrey wrote, Harry sustained a concussion, likely due to the initial attack on him."

Harry looked at the woman like she was an angel.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter is getting off lightly. I can hardly believe that you would defend this... child."

The last word seemed forced, and Harry was sure he knew what she really wanted to say.

"Sadly, until we can get Mr. Goyle's report, we cannot do much else." Madam Bones replied.

Standing from her seat and pulling her large, ugly bag from the floor. "You will be hearing from me." She directed this at Lily.

Before anyone could reply, the woman stormed from the office.

Crouch Jr. put his notepad back into his jacket. "It seems we're done for today." He said.

The officials made a polite exit, promising to return once Greg had made his statement.

"Harry." His mum said, drawing his attention back from the floor. "Would you mind waiting outside while we talk a bit?"

The boy stood, shaking Snape's hand off his shoulder. "I see. Well, I guess my cell downstairs is a good enough place..."

"Harry." His stepfather said sternly. "I do not think that now is a good time to be testing us."

"Right."

"Just outside the door," his mother said softly before her husband could escalate the situation.

Harry tucked his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room, the door shutting itself behind him.

The headmaster raised his wand, casting a silent spell at the door, before he turned to the two remaining adults.

"I'm sorry about that," Lily sighed.

Severus took the seat beside her. He didn't get comfortable, though, and gripped the wood of the chair arm.

"I'm afraid that, unless Harry can tell us what happened, we can not know whether the injuries Mr. Goyle sustained were intentional or out of self-defense."

"I don't think Harry would hurt someone like that but... with three witnesses? Is there a possibility that he was... magically coerced?"

The headmaster shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There was no signs that an Unforgivable had been used, and even the quick checkup showed none of the students wands had cast anything outside of the classroom spells. What's more, is Harry's adamant claim that he had not participated in any fights."

"He could be simply lying." Severus finally said, his words clipped.

"I don't think he's lying." Dumbledore said soberly. "As you asked, I skimmed the forethought of his mind. While I had originally been against such evasive measures, they may have been necessary."

"What do you mean?" The red haired witch asked.

"True to his word, Mr. Potter does not have a vivid memory before lunch yesterday."

The room stilled, and no one spoke for a long moment.

"Memory charms?" Lily asked slowly.

"That's the better of two scenarios, yes."

"And the other?"

The wizard sighed.

Faux trilled from across the room, a sad sounding note.

"It's speculation. For now, he needs to be watched closely. If, perhaps, Bellatrix had placed a curse on young Potter that we don't know of, we may just be seeing the signs."

* * *

Harry was tired of finding himself in the Headmaster's office.

The walk back to Severus' quarters were silent, and so tense that a cutting hex could slice through it.

Without a word to either of the adults, Harry returned to the 'room' he'd been so graciously given.

Outside of classes, Harry had to surrender his wand to Snape each evening, much to Harry's chagrin. It really was an outrageous request, but being only fifteen and technically that man's ward, Harry could do nothing else but obey.

He didn't have to do it politely, though.

As he lay down, he let out a large sigh. Not once in his entire school career had he been in that room, now he was there twice in one month.

Throwing his shoes at his bedside, the Slytherin turned onto his stomach and growled into his pillow. This was ridiculous.

His mother would remain at Hogwarts for a few more days, leaving him with no freedom whatsoever.

Being the oldest of four, Harry had never felt so little. He hated this type of treatment.

Whatever was happening was on an entirely different level. This wasn't a class, nor was it one of Dany's novels.

This was his four year old self, fighting off a woman who enjoyed torturing children.

A shiver ran down his spine. He buried his face further into the pillow.

He wasn't strong enough for this.

* * *

Classes slowed to a steady pace.

Blaise was at odds with Harry, and although he had been injured as well, he still wouldn't make much effort in talking to him.

Then, there were the rumors about Voldemort's return. While many people (namely the Ministry) denied the accusations, it was still a common topic of discussion.

Classes, though, seemed to make any other worries moot. With O.W.L.S. coming up, professors were putting extra work out.

It was odd for Harry to admit that he had a modicum of interest in his studies.

And study he did.

It was two weeks until Christmas, and he sat out by the lake, attempting to write his Charms essay, which was halfway finished.

He was supposed to be in Potions, but he'd taken a leave today, and he didn't care.

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

"Well, what do we have here?" Fred, (or George) asked, causing the Slytherin to jump and turn.

"Hi." Harry replied shortly.

"What are you doing out here?" The twin wearing the sweater marked 'F' asked.

Harry shrugged, holding his assignment up. "Just an essay. What are you two doing?"

"Enjoying our free time." The twin with a 'G' replied. "Which we had no knowledge of you having. Have you always had a free period?"

Harry tucked the paper back into his book, closed it, then put the book into his bag.

"I think this lack of snow is disheartening." Harry said, avoiding the subject.

"We heard." Fred asked.

Harry paused, then set his bag on the ground. "That I had toast for breakfast?"

"No." George replied.

"That there was a fight in your commons."

"And that it wasn't really a fight, but someone was hospitalized."

"Two someones, actually."

Harry sat back against the bench. "Oh? I wonder how that rumor was spread."

"From the meeting the Order had."

"I see I've gained a reputation." He stood. "Though I'd appreciate it if I weren't talked about so often. Especially behind my back."

"Oh, we heard."

"But didn't speak."

"Until we got here, that is."

"You can really confuse a person when you do that." Harry sighed, anger abating slightly.

"Are you ditching Potions?" George asked, patting Harry's back.

"Cuz that's a bloody brilliant thing to do."

"You know, with your imminent death and all."

"imminent death?" Harry asked, mouth twitched and eyebrow raised. "Since when am dying soon?"

"All the Gryffindors,"

"-minus us of course-"

"Are out for your head."

"They think that you put Tracey into the Hospital Wing. Poor thing won't wake up."

"What do you mean she won't wake up?" Harry asked. "And isn't that a sixth year Gryffindor?"

"It is."

"They said she's in a coma similar to the one that Corringer girl is in."

Harry frowned, something nagging at the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"They're not sure, besides magical exhaustion."

"We did get a kindly visit from our head of house."

"And the headmaster."

"Seems someone thought we were the ones who were causing this with our products."

"But your products couldn't do that, right?" Harry frowned.

"No. All of our items are supplied with magic from the beginning. They only react when they come in contact with someone."

"Besides, a majority of our items are just potions."

"That makes sense." Harry said. "Though, why the staff came after you..."

"The unlucky popularity of we twins."

Harry laughed.

"But once they ruled our potions out, there was only one other logical explanation."

"A crazy fifth year cursing others?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not that we believe it-"

"-mind you. We just wanted to warn you."

"Lucky you, skipping class ended in your favour."

"Lucky me." Harry replied bitterly. "Is that why Ron and the others aren't talking to me?" Harry asked suddenly.

The twins shared a look.

"Honestly, just tell me now. I'm tired of everything going on behind my back."

Fred sighed. "Well, some point during the summer someone sent a package to the house."

"Your name on the front, of course, addressed to him."

"Spiders..." Fred finished.

"I never sent..."

"-We know." George said. "And it seemed Ron did too, until he overheard a Goyle mention a prank that the Slytherin collective played on someone over the summer."

Harry huffed. "And he took their word?"

"He did, as did the rest of Gryffindor."

"What a-"

"-prat." The twins said in unison.

Harry's lip quirked up. "I don't think I really belong in your sentences..."

They laughed, following Harry back to the castle.

The idle chat soothed Harry's frayed nerves as the trio made their way into the Great Hall.

Silence seemed to fall on every group they passed.

Wonderful.

* * *

Harry laughed as Snape was shooting death glares from the seat beside Professor McGonagall towards him.

Really, he shouldn't have expected for him to attend his class when the man was such a...

"What are you laughing at?" Blaise asked, nudging Harry's side.

Harry grinned. "Snape seems particularly displeased today." He replied. This was the first time since the attack that his friend had talked to him.

"Could that have anything to do with you skipping his class today?"

Harry took a bite of his soup, then grimaced. It was overly earthy.

"I didn't feel like going."

"I could see. Is there a reason why?"

"I thought it would be a nice day by the lake." Harry glanced around the table, looking for whoever had added to his dinner.

Draco looked particularly occupied, but Vince looked obvious.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Trust Vince to get revenge with a little dirt.

Before they were dismissed from their tables, the headmaster stood from his chair.

"I have a rather important announcement to make."

The hall quieted.

"With recent news, there have been several breakouts from the wizarding prison. It is with the Ministry's efforts that, with recent attacks happening on the outside, that we must protect the school. Therefore, dementors will be placed along the ward lines and throughout the surrounding area of Hogwarts."

The hall broke into a dull roar as students began talking to their surrounding peers.

The headmaster held his hands up to quiet the students. "Now, although this is rather sudden, please remember that although there will be times our paths are clouded, that continuing on will surely lead to a brighter end."

"From now on, Hogsmeade trips will be accompanied by more teachers."

Again the students broke out into chatter.

As he excused himself, the students were finally dismissed.

"Hurry up." Harry said, getting up from the table and hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Blaise followed behind Harry. "The bloody hell?" He said. "Are we running from our head of house now too?"

Harry shot his friend a glare, though he was relieved that Blaise was even following him. It seemed that the other boy's anger had finally worn off. At what, though, Harry didn't know.

"No, but I'd much rather avoid it anyway."

Blaise shrugged. "So, uh, Harry... look."

"No." Harry said, and the pair stopped in a less frequented hall. "How about we pretend that everything is fine and that we haven't had a single problem, yeah?"

Blaise smiled, the worry washing off his features as he visibly relaxed. "That's a load off. I was afraid we'd have to act like friends from here on out."

Harry laughed, and the pair continued in the direction of the dungeons.

"What was potions like today?" Harry returned to their previous discussion.

Blaise shuddered. "I swear that man was going to hex someone. He was pretty mad before he started class, but once he realized you weren't going to be coming to class, he stopped holding his frustrations back. I don't think but maybe three people avoided being yelled at today."

Harry felt a little guilty for the people who'd had to deal with the Slytherin head; he felt nothing after that but satisfaction.

* * *

The ice had climbed the windows sometime in the middle of the night, and the temperatures had fallen drastically.

Luckily, in the confines of the Malfoy Manner, things were warm.

Lucius stood by his window, arms clasped behind his back, as he watched the snow blowing outside with blizzard force.

To be honest, he found it a relief that the weather had taken a turn like this. People would be less apt to visit if that were the case.

A knock on the door drew the tall man from his thoughts, and he turned slowly. "Enter." He said.

Peter Pettigrew, short fat man that he was, scurried into the room.

'Much like a rat...' Lucius thought with irony.

"He's here..." The man whispered, not meeting the other's eye.

Lucius nodded, gathering himself.

He took his wand from his desktop and led the other from his study.

The halls floors were spotless, the walls covered in many antiques.

Even after he had lived here all his life, the Malfoy lord still looked upon these many things again and again.

This was hard work, buying and selling to both well known and less than reputable places.

It wasn't easy, maintaining contacts with the Ministry after the last war.

When people had been captured in relation to the Dark Lord, many had been imprisoned.

It was through sheer luck, and his master's demands, that he managed to stay out of Azkaban.

Still, the rumors that he and his family had conducted themselves less than perfect had caused a few problems. Kidnapping wizarding children, after all, was one of the worst things that a person could do.

As Lucius walked down the last hall, he mused on the fact that the Dark Lord had chosen to kidnap half-blood and mud-blood children. It wasn't as though he would have offered his own son, though.

The tortures the children had undergone was irreversible, and even to the Malfoy scion, disturbing.

As he walked into the entryway in front of the floo, the death eaters had amassed.

In all his glory stood the Dark Lord himself. His face was less than human, his eyes red and his skin pale. His black hair was cut short.

Yet, eerily, he still looked the same man that had ruled and nearly brought about a revolution eleven years prior.

With one swift, graceful motion the Death Eaters fell to one knee, heads bowed.

"Shall we begin?" Their lord spoke.

* * *

**AN**: Well, finally it begins.

As always, thank you greatly to my readers.

If there is something that doesn't look right, just let me know. This is unbeta'd, and rereading it yourself over and over, you tend to miss some obvious mistakes.

I apologize for the gaps between posts, but I promise that I'm still working hard on this story.

Date Posted: 2 December 2014


End file.
